Recent developments in extrusion have allowed for the production of extruded protein products made from animal derived and/or non-animal derived protein sources that have oriented fibers that are texturally similar to meat. Although taste and texture of such extruded protein products is approaching that of meat, thus far the rate of production has been limited. Thus, there is a need for methods and systems that can be used to produce an extruded protein product having oriented fibers at more commercially acceptable rates.